


Dose makes the poison (or the cure)

by Mitogen (Karaii)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Mitogen
Summary: Old fan comic drawn in 2007.A potions accident leaves Lily Evans in a coma, so Severus Snape and James Potter must work together to brew the potion that will save her. Endgame pairing was to be a happy OT3.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my deviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/karaii/art/HP-Doujinshi-p1-2-88990741


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




End file.
